


Give it a try

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Go on, do it!





	Give it a try

Our tale starts in Professor Septima Vector's classroom in Hogwarts, her girlfriend Professor Sybill Trelawney is visiting.

Septima smiled. "Lovely to see you, Sybby."

Sybill said, "I had a vision that I was meant to be here today."

Septima smirked. "Did you now?"

Sybill stated, "I did."

Septima asked, "What happened in your vision?"

Sybill told her, "You gave me one of your Arthimancy tests."

Septima chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Sybill assured her, "I never kid."

Septima sighed. "Alright then."

She gave Sybill one of her Arthimancy tests and muttered, "Give it a try."

Sybill finished it in seconds and handed it back to her inquiring, "How did I do?"

Septima glanced down at it and then looked at Sybill and grinned. "You got every answer right."

Sybill beamed, "I thought I might."

Septima gasped. "But, how?"

Sybill tapped her nose and whispered, "That's a trick of the trade, my dear."


End file.
